Articles for nail decoration have become an indispensable part of feminine cosmetics. Typically, a brush may be used to completely or partially coat each fingernail of a user's hand, as styling dictates. Such an application may require skill, as well as a significant amount time and effort on a user's part. However, the brush may carry some excess nail polish that may undesirably spill, drip, or splatter offs the end of the brush and onto the skin and other surrounding areas. Such unwanted nail polish is generally removed from the skin, cuticles and/or other surrounding areas by way of a chemical nail polish removing solution, thereby exposing the skin, cuticles and other surfaces to potentially harmful chemicals. Moreover, removing such undesirable nail polish may be a time consuming exercise for a user. These considerations also apply to the painting of toenails. In addition, it may be difficult for right-handed users to apply nail polish on fingernails of right hands using their left hands. Specifically, such users may inadvertently paint outside the fingernails.